Total Drama Island Season 2
by Volvochick
Summary: Ok. I bite. Due to extreme boredum on my part I have finally decided to give in a do this.


The early dawn morning projected a peaceful light over a secluded campground. The pine trees nearby were covered with a thin layering of last nights dew, dripping slowly to the grass below. The sun's light reflected back from the still form of the lake below, but drifting in the water was a sole figure. A seagull; drifting lazily on the calm water, a ring of plastic pop holders caught on his neck.

The sun rose higher and you could see the reality of what lay on this little island. The camp ground that had so peaceful and glorious in the sunrise's light, now looked shabby and worn down. What resembled two cabins was covered in rotting wood and was probably held together with the rustiest nails in history. A few meters away lay the what should be condemned washrooms, smelling of things that should not have been answered, even twenty feet away the filming camera man could smell the horridness of it.

Eyes watering, the man, who shall now hence forth be called George, turned the camera back to the man in front of him. The said man was said to be short, and dressed in his trademarked blue shirt and beige jeans. This man was of course, the one and only Chris Maclain, previous host of TV's most popular reality TV show, Total Drama Island.

Chris opened his mouth and gave his well-known smile, much brighter now that last season's. Blinded and nauseous, George stumbled forward and unfortunately fell into the murky depths of Lake Wawanakwa. Startled, the seemingly dead seagull flew to rest on the edge of the boat that Chris Maclain was currently standing on, for added height most likely.

Rolling his eyes skyward, he motioned another camera man, Henry, forward to continue taping, not wanting to be out of the sight of his best friend any longer. The camera that is, not Henry.

"Welcome dedicated viewers to the second season of Total Drama Island. As you all know, due to the previous camper's stubborn lawyers, we could not make them come back for this season. Not even the $500,000 we promised them helped. The kept muttering about how being humiliated once is enough, but there is never enough! And so dear viewers we implore you to sign up and win the $500,000 that was asked. And even if you don't win, you'll still be on TV! So BONUS! The needed requirements will be read off of this seemingly important piece of scrap paper."

A strong wind suddenly blew through the grounds of Camp Wawanakwa, Chris immediately moved to protect his ever important hair, dropping the paper in the process. Lifting lazily in the wind as it flew in front of the camera so the words there could be seen. On the paper was listed what was needed to gain an extremely secluded spot on the show.

The wind suddenly dying down, Chris turned back to the camera with another award winning smile, his hair perfect and the paper forgotten about.

"So just send in your answers with your audition video and we'll sort through them and the _many _others we know we will to be receiving. A response of approval to those of the twenty-two who manage to make it will be given a few days prior to the show. So I will see you next time on... Total. Drama. Island!"

As Chris lifted his arms in his usual expressive manor, he also knocked down the poor seagull that had been sleeping next to him. In a rage of being waken twice in the past five minutes, he lunged angrily at the fairly short male.

"TURN IT OFF HENRY! TURN IT OFF YOU IDIOT OF A CAMERA MAN!"

The camera slowly faded to black with the lasting impression of a seagull mauling Chris as he depretly struggled to protect his ever important hair.

_Well. There we go. And I know there are waaaaay to many of these around, so why did I do this when I am extremely tired of seeing these everywhere? I was bored. I'll post the actual form now. So don't kill me just quite yet._

RESITRATION FORM

NAME:

AGE:

APPEARANCE:

CLOTHING:

LIKES:

DISLIKES:

FEARS:

PERSONALITY:

MOST PERSONAL ITEM:

RELATIONSHIP:

WHY TDI?:

AUDITION VIDEO:

_Well, yeah that's it. I may have missed a few but I have only read a very limited amount and I am currently only in one of these stories. So enter away! I have a few idea's what I may do with this._


End file.
